


Embroidered Rust Homespun

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows her hame.  Part of the Gentle Maiden Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embroidered Rust Homespun

** Embroidered Rust Homespun  **  
** Rating: G **  
** Word Count 189 **  
** Summary: Arthur knows her hame. **  
** Author’s notes: Part of the Gentle Maiden Series  **

** Embroidered Rust Homespun  **  
Gwen had watched him from afar. Arthur didn’t even notice. He was too absorbed in his training. It didn’t really matter. He was a prat and she was a servant. He would never even look at her. 

Gwen walked back into the castle and climbed the stairs to Morgana’s chambers. She had work to do and no time to pine over a pratty Prince that probably didn’t even know her name.  

“Guinevere!” 

Gwen jump and turned around. She was face to face with Arthur. 

“Tell Morgana that Sir Olwen has been asking about her again.” Arthur said. “What he sees in her, I will never know.” 

“Yes My Lord.” She bowed. He knew her name!   

“Oh and tell her that Father wants us to have dinner with him tonight.” Arthur said over his shoulder as he walked off. 

Gwen floated up the last few stairs and relayed the messages to Morgana with a smile on her face.

“Tell me what has you so happy, Gwen.” Morgana proded.

“Nothing of any importance, My Lady.” Gwen said as she started to tidy Morgana’s messy chambers with a smile on her face. 


End file.
